shafadorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of Yehudah
Some people claim that the Order of Yehudah is one of the oldest organizations of man. This is a secret society of wizards and summoners that proclaims the absolute supremacy of those with supernatural powers. Their highest aspiration is to change the hierarchy of the world, so that mages rule supreme. The Order of Yehudah is the spiritual heir to the former Empire of Yehudah, from which they have not only taken the name, but also all its cultural principles. In a distant past, after the fall of Solomon, the empire ruled with absolute power over most of humanity. It was an extremely feudal society where the people born with The Gift enjoyed the status of high nobility, with absolute power over those that lacked it. Such were their privileges that the “nulls” (a term which referred to those not gifted) were reduced to little more than slaves or animals. After centuries of dominance, Yehudah was destroyed with the arrival of the Messiah, but this would not be the end of it. Among the shadows, countless wizards formed the Order of Yehudah, an organization that was meant to return the world to its “true path.” Although many of these archmages joined Rah during the War of God, the first official appearance of Yehudah happened shortly after the end of the conflict. A group of wizards and summoners rose up in Togarini, claiming to be the heirs to the old empire and trying to take over the principality. Despite their great powers and the chaos that enveloped the world, their supernatural abilities were greatly diminished by the influence of the machine and were defeated by the forces of the first Emperor. Hidden again, Yehudah increased in power until becoming the organization it is today. During the last two hundred years they have subtly intervened in the world, trying to increase its influence until the time comes to emerge once again. Currently, the Order of Yehudah has become a legend. Few think that it still exists, but there are people who fear it, ensuring that its disappearance is nothing more than a well-orchestrated montage. The Inquisition is aware of it and has hunted its members very actively, destroying most of them. Occasionally, some innocent person is accused of belonging to it and shares the same fate that any other wizard or warlock in the hands of The Church. 'THE OBJECTIVES OF YEHUDAH' The main goal of the Order of Yehudah is to create a world where those equipped with supernatural powers are the absolute masters. In order to achieve this, they spare no effort or allow anything to impede them. Its members consider people with magical abilities as higher beings, the legitimate owners of the world. Consequently, they tend to be extremely biased; anyone lacking some kind of mystical ability is looked upon with absolute scorn. The organization most often acts through spirits and creatures subjugated by magic. Thus, its members are far less at risk, although this does not prevent them from personal intervention from time to time. Currently, its main goal is to find sources of power, thereby increasing the strength of the order. Any method is good, provided they lead to what they want. This involves researching unknown mystical forces and the search for ancient powerful artifacts or magical nodes. To a lesser degree, also interfere in political affairs, supporting nobles until they are forced to depend of the Order for anything. The Order of Yehudah has numerous bases of operation all over Gaia. They perform all kinds of magical experiments and many supernatural entities are imprisoned there to serve their interests. 'THE ORGANIZATION OF THE ORDER' Yehudah’s organization follows a rigid system of classes that exclusively depends on the power of its members. The greater the personal skill someone has, the higher their position and importance in the Order. In a way, one could say that power is what defines Yehudah. There are five degrees or classes, called “Circles of Power”. The fifth is the lowest and the first the most important one. Anyone with the will to climb may challenge one of his direct superiors and defeat him in formal combat, though even in that, there are certain privileges and rules. Whoever loses the battle and is forced to serve as his opponent’s agent, losing the right to defy him again. Each member of the Order can have up to five subordinates this way, and these in turn may have another five. Those not in the service of anyone receives the title of Lughnasadh, reporting only to the will of the first circle members. Within their classes, people with The Gift are seen as the true elite, although gifted summoners with exceptional power could well be considered. 'AZATHOTH' Azathoth is the name of the mysterious conclave that governs the Order of Yehudah. These are its ten most powerful members that make the most important decisions and direct their course towards the new world they want to create. Every one of the ten has a personal agenda of their own and there is generally great competition among them. Each knows quite well that they cannot fall behind at any time, or might otherwise find themselves being destroyed by their peers. The members of Azathoth constantly travel and nobody, not even the agents of the first circle, know their whereabouts at all times. They always meet at different locations without notice, making it impossible to determine where they will meet next. Unlike what happens with other of the members of the Order of Yehudah, it’s impossible to openly challenge a member of Azathoth. Only those belonging to the first circle may challenge them, but aware of their power, there are very few who have dared to do so. Category:Factions